Season Seven
Season Seven is the latest story arc within the SHOWTIME series DEXTER. It premiered September 30, 2012. Season Seven was commissioned following the success of Season Six; two seasons were ordered to conclude the series. The final season, Season Eight, will air in 2013. Ray Stevenson and Yvone Stravhoski are special guest stars for this season. Ray Stevenson plays Isaak, a Ukrainian Mob Boss who arrives in Miami following the disappearance of a close friend who was accused of killing a Detective Mike Anderson.As of episode 9 of this season,With Isaak Sirko being Killed Off,The True Main Antagonist of this season is currently unknown. Plot Points from Season 6 leading into 7 Louis Greene the Intern A new character introduced midway through Season Six, he arose after a former intern named Ryan Chambers was fired due to stealing evidence (a Prosthetic Arm) from the Ice Truck Killer Investigation and sold it online to an "unknown buyer". Louis, her replacement, is revealed to be the one who purchased the hand. He's shown to have an unusual interest in protagonist Dexter Morgan, a near obsession with him that results in showing him a video game named Homicidal Tendencies which allows the player to become a Serial killer and during this presentation, he puts emphasis on the ability to play as the Bay Harbor Butcher (which Dexter reacts to with a halting expression). When Dexter rejects the idea, Louis at first feels disappointment...but finds comfort in Dexter's decision and claims that he is finished with games and would rather do something in the "real world". He's shown writing several symbols on the Prosthetic Arm from a Palm Chart, then he proceeds to mail it to Dexter...this may suggest he knows Dexter's true identity or there could be something else in store. Regardless, Executive Producer Sara Colleton states that he is a "ticking time bomb" for the upcoming Season and will play an important part in the storyline. Brian Moser and the Ice Truck Killer Investigation Season One of the series featured a Serial killer known as the Ice Truck Killer, whose real name was Brian Moser. Brian happened to be the biological brother of protagonist Dexter Morgan however this fact isn't revealed until the end of the season. Brian is eventually killed by Dexter to protect his sister Debra Morgan and for the most part, the investigation seems to be put to rest. The beginning of Season Two picks up 38 days after the death of Brian Moser and leads shortly into what is known as the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation, where the FBI and Special Agent Frank Lundy become involved. Dexter begins having illusionary episodes where he actually sees his brother, first when comparing the "Bay Harbor Butcher" (which happens to be Dexter Morgan) to the Ice Truck Killer and then later during a funeral for one Paul Bennett (as part of Dexter's inability to "let go" of his brother and guilt for killing him). Brian is eventually let go however his effects remain throughout the rest of the season, often mentioned in Debra Morgan's storyline trying to recover after being engaged to a serial killer and by other characters. Season Four sees Debra finding out the truth about Brian Moser's relation to Dexter and Season Six opens a very large door - reference after reference including an reappearance by Brian Moser (as a figment of Dexter's imagination). From comparison to the Doomsday Killer's methods to the storyline with Ryan Chambers and Louis Greene, The Ice Truck Killer held quite a bit of significance in the backdrop of the previous season. Near the end Louis mails the Prosthetic Arm that once belonged to Brian (from one of his victims Monique) to Dexter, which leaves an open mystery as to what exactly Louis intends to do. It is not unlikely that Brian may again reappear as a "Dark Passenger" for Dexter in the future and the storyline involving the Ice Truck Killer Investigation is certainly going to take hold in this coming season. Dexter Morgan and his son, Harrison Morgan Season Three marked the pregnancy for Rita Bennett, which officially would make Dexter Morgan a father. Throughout the season he questioned himself even being capable of being a father to a child and what kind of future they'd have growing up...would his darkness pass onto them? He eventually starts to feel that he wants this baby and nothing but good feelings into his future, even so far as to being put on a table with the possibility of death at his shoulder thinking only of being there for his son growing up. Season Four introduces us to the baby, named Harrison Morgan (off of Dexter's adoptive father, Harry Morgan) and Dexter's struggle with being a Serial killer, a husband and a father all at the same time. Most of his interaction with Harrison is kept at a tender level however it isn't fully elaborated upon, he's just seen as a regular guy caring for a little baby...that is until his wife Rita Morgan is murdered by Arthur Mitchell, where Harrison is found sitting in a pool of his mother's blood. Dexter, overcome by the shock that his son is now just like him (due to his own mother Laura Moser being killed in front of him), scoops up his son and remains silent...having lost the only woman he had ever truly loved. Season Five picks up where the last left off and shows Dexter losing much more than Rita...Astor Bennett and Cody Bennett, Rita's children and his stepchildren leave with their grandparents and Dexter is left alone to care for his son. His general fear early on is that Harrison may develop a dark passenger like him...but throughout the season, this fear eventually leaves him. He is truly seen in his element as a caring father, someone who truly loves their son at this point. Season Six expands upon this, Dexter wants to pass the right things onto his boy and is shown playing with him, laughing and smiling...having emotional connection with his little boy. He even sees Harrison into two life threatening situations one a medical issue with his appendix and then when a crazed religious fanatic Travis Marshall threatens to use him as a sacrifice. Any doubt before that Dexter couldn't feel emotions is erased when it comes to Harrison...he is the only thing that matters more than everything else to him and if there ever was a light in Dexter's darkness...it's Harrison. Season Seven is likely to expand further on Dexter's care for his son but now with Debra's realization that Dexter is a killer, it's unclear where exactly this leaves the family situation and how his life with Harrison will continue. Debra Morgan, her emotions and finding out the truth Deb's Emotions through the Seasons Debra has had a very difficult time with men and has been put in danger multiple times throughout the course of the series. Her first major love interest was Brian Moser, who nearly ends up killing her in his quest to get back his brother Dexter Morgan. Her life in Season Two is the drama she must endure from having been engaged to a Serial killer, from people staring at her and taking pictures to even suspecting one of her boyfriends Gabriel of simply dating her for the purpose of using her as a story (which is revealed to be false, he was simply working on a children's book that had nothing to do with her). She ends up involved with a man twice her age named Frank Lundy who ultimately leaves her behind to pursue serial killers (as he's a Special FBI Agent specifically tasked with tracking killers). Season Three pits her with a new partner in Joseph Quinn and a new love interest in "his CI" Anton Briggs. She's tested emotionally in this ordeal with both Quinn's lies and a persistent former girlfriend of his Yuki Amado to Anton being kidnapped (and tortured) by a killer known as The Skinner. She ultimately shows her true initiative as an detective, earning her shield at last and is the driving force behind the investigation into George King. Season Four tests her emotions once more when reconfronted by Frank Lundy, whom she begins to fall for despite her relationship with Anton...and she loses both of them due to a woman named Christine Hill who kills Lundy and forces Deb to push Anton away due to her emotional state. In order to cope with Lundy's death, she tries to track both the shooter and the serial killer Lundy was hunting for most of his later adult life - the Trinity Killer. In addition, she begins investigation into her own father Harry Morgan to prove that he wasn't as perfect as everyone made him out to be and discovers the truth about her brother, Dexter Morgan being the son of Laura Moser and effectively, the brother of her former fiancee Brian Moser. Season Five pits Debra into suffering the loss of Dexter's wife Rita Morgan (who was the last victim of Arthur Mitchell, the Trinity Killer) where she begins somewhat of a spontaneous relationship with her detective partner Joseph Quinn. Quinn feels an attachment to Deb and proceeds to pursue his emotions while Debra slowly allows him in, but at the same time she begins working on a new case in the Santa Muerte Murders where she helps out a beat cop that used to be just like herself. After the fallout, she ends up killing a man named Carlos Fuentes whom was a cold blooded killer that she previously hesitated in shooting and almost cost an innocent man his life. When the case ends and the cop she tried helping out, Cira Manzon, betrays Debra for a Detective position..she finds interest in the Barrel Girls Case where she develops a theory on a Vigilante Couple that is taking out a group of Serial rapists and eventually confronts them (behind a curtain where she is unable to distinguish who they are). Based on her emotions thus far, Debra actually lets them go...feeling that all of her experiences have helped her make this choice and while she's unsure if it's the right thing to do, she sticks to her word. She never realized however, that it was her brother Dexter Morgan and his girlfriend at the time Lumen Pierce on the other side of that sheet... Season Six pulls Debra into a whole new light...after a heroic standoff at a restaurant, she is pitted into the position of Lieutenant at her department where now a whole new plate of responsibilities lands in her lap. Ontop of the new Doomsday Killer she has to deal with the breakup with boyfriend Joseph Quinn (whom wanted to marry her), the awkwardness around her coworkers who used to be friendly and a therapist named Michelle Ross. Michelle digs deep into Debra's emotional state and uncovers a secret that she never would have expected - she's in love with Dexter. At first Debra shuts it out due to feeling that it's sick to think like that (they however are not blood related, Dexter was adopted into the family) but slowly she starts to realize that every man she's tried to be with has either not been like Dexter or she was searching for someone just like him...ultimately, she truly wanted to be with Dexter. Deb Finds out the Truth In perhaps the most long awaited moment in the series, Debra finds out the truth about Dexter. With her intent on telling Dexter about her emotions and how she's actually fallen in love with him, she arranges a meet under false pretenses at the Santa Maria de Laredo Church where Professor Gellar and Travis Marshall (rather just Travis in truth) used as a hideout. She believed he was there to do a final forensics sweep under her request, so she arrives later that night to talk with him about what she feels...however it just so happens that Dexter brought Travis here to end his life after killing so many innocent people and Debra walks into the doorway, watching her brother lift up a knife in a ritualistic fashion before driving it into Travis's sternum. She gasps and breathes heavily for a moment, Dexter spotting her immediately as they look each other in the eyes and he says "Oh God..." Season Six ends directly after this moment, and reports from the producers state that Season Seven will pick up either directly at this point or very shortly thereafter, most likely the former as the setting of the big reveal does not issue any form of a time skip (they're placed within a church, staring at each other with a body on the table, Dexter's hands having ended his life). From this point on, the truth is open to Deb...but all of the buildup through the series has led to this moment...will her true love for Dexter prevail in helping her logically accept Dexter's dark side or will she feel obligated to turn him in? Considering her life throughout the series, Season 5's decision and her realization...it is likely that Debra will come into somewhat of an uncomfortable acceptance of who Dexter is. With Debra in the loop, this opens up multiple possibilities for where the final two Seasons could go. The two could even work as somewhat of a team, with her as Lieutenant and him as a vigilante killer...the sky's the limit. That is, of course, if Dexter decides not to honor the first rule of the Code of Harry..."Don't Get Caught". Dexter Season 7 "Swim Deep" revealed certain secrets whereas "Do The Wrong Thing" had to do alot with drama. Episodes Videos Category:Seasons